Cinderella Seoul
by Choi Min Gi
Summary: Jaejoong sang housekeeper bertemu lagi dengan mantan kekasihnya, Choi Siwon. Dan kejadian tak terduga yang mengharuskannya menginap di kamar hotel Jung Yunho. Tawaran Yunho untuk menjadi pacar pura-pura agar Siwon kembali pada Jaejoong. Sesungguhnya Jaejoong tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, atau tak mau menyia-nyiakan Yunho? / YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderella Seoul** **Choi Min Gi**

 **Rated T**

 **GS for uke, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfic ini entah dibilang apa, aku hanya meminjam alurnya dai novel ' **Cinderella Tuathina** ' by **Mimosa Q**. tapi cerita, bahasa, semuanya murni dariku. Bagi yang sudah membaca novelnya. Mungkin akan sangat beda jauh dari novelnya karna sekali lagi saya hanya meminjam alurnya.

Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

 **DLDR! NO BASH FOR CHARA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak pernah Jaejoong duga, bahwa lamarannya ke _Jung's Royal Hotel_ akan diterima. Siapa yang tak kenal _Jung's Royal Hotel_? Hotel bak istana dengan bangunan tinggi menjulang. Siapapun pasti memimpikan untuk bekerja disana, yah meski hanya sebagai _housekeeping_ -seperti Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bukanlah gadis dengan harta melimpah yang bisa bersekolah tinggi, dia hanya lulusan _SMA_ , jadi sudah sepantasnya dia merasa puas hanya dengan menjadi _housekeeping_. Mencari pekerjaan bukanlah hal yang mudah di _Seoul_ , apalagi bagi Jaejoong yang seorang gadis perantauan.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendorong _trolley_ berisi alat-alat untuk membersihkan, sudah seharian ini dia membersihkan kamar. Saat dia akan berbelok menuju gudang, dia melihat lelaki itu. Ya, lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengan wanita cantik itu, lelaki dengan sejuta pesona yang mampu menggetarkan hati Jaejoong. Tubuhnya yang tinggi atletis, mata tajam dan dalam, bibir dengan curve yang sempurna, dipadukan dengan jas _Armani_ hitam yang melekat _elegant_ ditubuhnya.

.

.

Choi Siwon.

.

.

Laki-laki yang dulu bahkan sekarang masih tetap dihati Jaejoong, lelaki yang meski sudah meremukkan hati Jaejoong berkeping-keping tapi namanya akan selalu ada di hati Jaejoong.

 _Kala itu Jaejoong hanyalah murid biasa di_ SMA Chungnam _yang penuh dengan keberuntungan, dengan wajah manis, mata_ doe _yang indah, rambut yang hitam legam, dan kulit seputih salju. Tak hanya itu, dia adalah wanita yang sangat beruntung bisa berpacaran dengan Choi Siwon, yah meski tidak bisa dikatan beruntung karena Siwon adalah_ playboy _._

 _Sebulan mereka berpacaran, Siwon sangatlah baik dan perhatian. Tapi hari itu, Siwon bukanlah Siwon yang Jaejoong kenal. Dia begitu dingin, begitu sulit direngkuh. Entah apa yang diperbuat Jaejoong hingga Siwon menjadi dingin._

 _Jaejoong mulai bertanya-tanya dimanakah Siwon? Dan dengan informasi dari temannya, Jaejoong nekat mengunjungi_ café _dimana Siwon berada. Jaejoong tahu, tak seharusnya dia membuntuti Siwon seperti ini, Siwon pasti tak akan suka._

 _Dan entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan. Disana, Siwon sedang duduk dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Gadis itu bergelayutan manja pada lengan kekar Siwon dan Siwon tak merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Bahkan Jaejoong saja tidak pernah memegang tangan Siwon._

 _Dengan nekat, Jaejoong menghampiri meja Siwon dan gadis itu. Siwon yang melihat Jaejoong dengan santainya malah melingkarkan tangannya pada gadis cantik itu._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jae? Sudah kubulang aku tak suka dibuntuti." Uacap Siwon dingin, dan tak tanggung-tanggung mengecup pipi gadis dirangkulannya._

" _Si..Siwon-ah…" ucap Jaejoong lemah, matanya sudah berair siap mengeluarkan air matanya._

" _Kau tak lihat aku sibuk? Pergilah! Aku sudah bosan denganmu!" bentak Siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong._

Bayangkan betapa remuknya hati Jaejoong kala itu, laki-laki yang dicintainya sepenuh hati malah meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa kejelasan. Dan sekarang lelaki itu berdiri tegap tak jauh darinya. Apa yang dilakukan Siwon di _Seoul_? Apakah sekarang Siwon tinggal di _Seoul_?

Saat Jaejoong akan medorong _trooley_ nya lagi, tiba-tiba Siwon memanggilnya.

"Jaejong- _ah_!"

Seketika tubuh Jaejoong membeku, jantungnya berdebar sangat keras. Aduh, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

"hai Jae, apa kabarmu? Aku tak menyangka kau disini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n: entah sudah berapa lama saya ga posting. Dan fanfic yang lain pun masih belum kelar, tapi demi apa, saya sudah kehilangan ide ToT. maklum yah, sibuk kuliah.

Saya datang membawa fanfic baru dan saya usahakan untuk tidak akan menelantarkan fanfic ini karna saya sangat suka ceritanya.

Don't forget to review, thankyou.

Jakarta, 27 mei 2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinderella Seoul** **Choi Min Gi**

 **Rated T**

 **GS for uke, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfic ini entah dibilang apa, aku hanya meminjam alurnya dai novel ' **Cinderella Tuathina** ' by **Mimosa Q**. tapi cerita, bahasa, semuanya murni dariku. Bagi yang sudah membaca novelnya. Mungkin akan sangat beda jauh dari novelnya karna sekali lagi saya hanya meminjam alurnya.

Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

 **DLDR! NO BASH FOR CHARA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai Jae, apa kabarmu? Aku tak menyangka kau disini." Ucap Siwon dengan senyum mautnya yang mampu meluluh lantakkan hati Jaejoong.

"U-uhm, yah begitulah" Ucap Jaejoong seadanya. Sejujurnya, saat ini Jaejoong tengah menahan diri agar tidak meloncat kepelukan Siwon.

"Aku dengar kau bekerja di _Seoul_ sekarang. Dimana rumahmu? Berikan alamatmu dan aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam jam 7" ucap Siwon beruntun, seolah tak memberi celah Jaejoong untuk berfikir.

"E-eh? _Mwo_?" gagap Jaejoong, apa saat ini dia sedang mimpi? Atau telinganya bermasalah? Siwon? Mau apa lelaki itu menanyakan alamatnya? Dan… apa itu tadi? Menjemput Jaejoong? Oh, lelucon apa itu?

" _Ne_ , alamatmu." Jawab Siwon singkat dengan senyuman maut berdimple-nya.

Setelah memberikan alamatnya, Jaejoong langsut melesat ke gudang. Dia butuh ketenangan. Oke, jantungnya yang butuh ketenangan. Berada di dekat Siwon sangat berakibat buruk bagi kesehatan jantungnya. Tapi kalau oleh jujur, Siwon tampak lebih dewasa. Dengan rambut klimis rapi, seolah menggambarkan kehidupannya yang rapi. Wajah yang bersih tanpa bekas jenggot maupun kumis.

 _God_ …. Jaejoong masih menggilai laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Siwon, lelaki itu menjemput Jaejoong jam 7 malam. Siwon malam ini terlihat begitu….menggoda. Dengan celana bahan dan kemeja putih yang mempertontonkan otot yang senantiasa dilatih. Dengan berdiri bersandar pada mobil saja Siwon begitu menggoda. Oh, benar-benar seperti dewa. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong yang hanya mengenakan dress putih gading selutut, dengan sepatu berwarna senada. Bahkan tasnya pun terdapat noda pada bagian talinya. _Well_ , secara keseluruhan Jaejong sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Siwon malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong heran, pasalnya Siwon membawanya ke _JY's Hotel_. Salah satu hotel keluarga jung juga.

"Uhm… makan malam?" bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah seolah bertanya. Membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Makan malam? Harusnya kita di lantai bawah Siwon-ah" ucap Jaejoong heran. Saat Jaejoong akan memencet tombol _lift_ untuk kembali ke lantai bawah. Siwon menarik tangan Jaejoong.

" _Well_ , kita akan malam disini jejoong, dilantai ini. Bukan dilantai bawah" jawan Siwon kalem dengan senyumnya.

Jika makan malam berdua dengan Siwon di restoran akan membuat jantung Jaejoong melompat kegirangan. Bagaimana dengan ini? Makan malam. Berdua. Dikamar. Oke, dikamar Siwon, hanya berdua. Sekali lagi berdua. Garis bawahi itu. Bukankah itu terlalu…intim?

"silahkan duduk Jaejoong, kau mau makan malam apa?" Tanya Siwon lembut sambil menggiring Jaejoong untuk duduk diruang tamu.

" _M-mwo_?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Dan ditanggapi Siwon dengan kekehan pelan.

"Apakah kau suka _spaghetti_?" lagi-lagi bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah bertanya balik.

"Oh, oke. Terserah" jawab Jaejoong seadanya. Pasalnya, seingatnya Siwon tak akan memasak kecuali untuk perempuan yang dia cintai. Seumur hidup Jaejoong tak pernah melihat Siwon memasak untuk perempuan, _well_ kecuali ibunya. Apakah..? oke jangan terlalu melayang Jaejoong!

Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana Siwon menggulung kemejanya sampai siku, lalau memulai memotomng bahan makanan yang akan dimasak. Jika Siwon dengan jas _Armani_ sangatlah _elegant_ , maka Siwon dengan _apron_ akan terlihat seratus kali lipat lebih menggoda.

Setelah berkutat dengan masakannya, tersajilah _spaghetti Bolognese_ dengan krim yang akan meleleh di mulut, harumnya bahkan membuat perut jajeoong berdemo.

Siwon menata meja sedemikian rupa, dengan lilin, _white wine_ , dan lengkap dengan bunga mawar yang harum.

Sekali lagi, salahkan nafsu makan Jaejoong yang buruk, meski _spaghetti_ itu begiitu menggoda, tapi Jaejoong hanya mampu memakan 4-5 suapan. Sisanya? Hanya ditusuk-tusuk sampai berbentuk seperti bubur.

Setelah selesai, Jaejoong berniat membersihkan piring yang dimeja. Tapi Siwon melarangnya. "Kau adalah tamuku, sudah sepantasnya aku yang mencuci piring. Kau bersantailah Jae" ucap Siwon halus.

"Tidak Siwon-ah. Kau sudah memasak, bukankah seharusnya aku yang mencuci piring-piring itu." Debat Jaejoong karena merasa tak enak membuat Siwon harus memasak dan mencuci piring.

Dengan membawa piring ke dapur, Siwon berkata "Kau boleh mencuci piring kalau kau juga memasak untukku kedepannya. Dan seterusnya."

Jajeoong merasa bingung, apa maksud perkataan Siwon? Dari pada pusing, Jaejoong memutuskan menuju balkon melihat pemandangan kota _Seoul_ yang indah dimalam hari. Dari kaca, Jaejoong bisa melihat Siwon mencuci piring dan mengeringkannya. Setelah itu, Siwon berjalan menuju Jaejoong, dengan langkah yang tegas.

Direngkuhnya Jaejoong dari belakang, dihirupnya kuat-kuat aroma tubuh Jaejoong. _Vanilla_ , dari dulu Jaejoong tetap beraroma _vanilla_.

"aku merindukanmu Jaejoong- _ah_ "

Tanpa menunngu Jaejoong bereaksi, Siwon membalikkan badan Jaejoong dan memandang mata _doe_ Jaejoong dalam. Sebelah tangan Siwon mengelus pipi Jaejoong dan sebelanya lagi, digunakan untuk merengkuhpinggang rampung Jaejoong. Takut apabila Jaejoong menjauh.

"Jae, aku merindukanmu"

Dengan perlahan, Siwon menundukkan wajahnya. Jaenoong hanya mampu diam. Dia terlalu bingung bagaimana harus bertindak, sesungguhnya jejoong sangat ingin menarik tengkuk Siwon agar bibir mereka cepat menempel.

Dengan lembut, Siwon menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong, tapi lama kelamaan Siwon menambah intensitas ciumannya. Menggoda bibir Jaejoong untuk ikut berpatisipasi. Otak Jaejoong serasa mati rasa, bibir Siwon mengulum bibirnya lembut dan panas. Lidah Siwon dengan lihai menjilat bibir jajeoong, meminta ijin untuk mengeksplorasi gua Jaejoong.

Saat Jaejoong akan membuka aksesnya, tiba-tiba Siwon memutuskan ciumannya. Bahkan Siwon melakukannya dengan kasar. Mendorong Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong hampir jatuh.

Senyum yang tadinya lembut dan mata penuh cinta dan kehangatan telah berubah menjadi seringaian meremehkan dan mata sedingin es.

"Cih, kau tetaplah murahan Jaejoong-ah. Keluar dari kamarku!" ucap Siwon dingin lengkap dengan seringaian mencomoohnya.

"Apa maksudmu Siwon?" Jaejoong sungguh bingung, ada apa ini? Murahan? Apa yang dikatakan Siwon? Sebegitu jelekkah Jaejoong dimata Siwon? Mengapa Jaejoong disebut murahan saat dia bahakan tidak membalas ciuman Siwon.

Oke, ini harus diselesaikan secara dewasa. Bukan seperti ini.

"Murahan? Siapa yang kau sebut murahan Siwon? Tau apa kau tentang diriku?" Murka Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Heh, hentikan airmatamu. Kubilang keluar. Aku muak!" Bentak Siwon keras sambil menyeret Jaejoong keluar.

"Siwon hentikan! Kau melukaiku" Ronta Jaejoong.

" _Like I care, bitch_ " setelah berkata begitu, Siwon menutup pintu kmaranya keras-keras didepan wajah Jaejoong.

Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini? Untuk apa semua makan malam in? untuk apa semua ciuman ini? Jika pada akhirnya Siwon akan membuangnya, mempermalukannya, dan mencacinya.

Apakah semua ini hanya untuk mencaci maki Jaejoong? Menjatuhkan harga dirinya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju _lobby_ hotel. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dia tak habis pikir, sebegitu rendahkah dirinya dirinya dimata Siwon?

Saat Jaejong sampai diloby, ternyata terjadi badai besar. _Oh great_ , Jaejoong sangat ingin pulang. Kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya menggigil. Tak mungkin Jaejoong pulang dengan badai besar seperti itu.

Dengan gontai Jaejoong menuju reseptionis. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, semua kamar telah penuh, bahkan kamar _staff_.

"Oh ayolah, aku bisa tidur dimana saja. Tidak adakah kamara kosong? Aku bersedia bekerja asalkan dapat kamar kosong untuk bermalam." Pinta Jaejoong dengan menahan tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"Maaf nona, semua kamar telah penuh" Ucap resepsionis penuh sesal. "kalau aku bisa, aku akan menerobos badai agar aku bisa meringkuk nyaman dirumah. Tidak adakah ruang? Gudang pun tak apa." Jaejoong memohon.

Tampaknya resepsionis itu sedikit goyah, dia meninggalkan Jaejoong sebentar dan kembali lagi bersama seorang wanita dengan kepala yang diangkat tinggi, mungkin dia melihat dari hidungnya. Dia adalah manager disini.

"Jadi? Kau ingin bekerja disini untuk mendapatkan kamar?" Tanya Heechul-sang manger.

"Iya nyonya, anda boleh menelpon ke hotel tempat saya bekerja. Saya tidak mempunyai riwayat kejahatan dan juga bukan pemakai narkoba." Papar Jaejoong.

Setelahnya Heechul benar-benara menelepon hotel tempat Jaeoong bekerja, dan syukurlah mereka benar-benar memberi referensi yang baik tentang Jaejoong.

Awalnya Jaejoong piker Heechul itu adalah wanita kejam yang akan menyiksa pegawainya, tapi lama kelamaan, sikapnya begitu ramah.

Setelah berganti dengan seragam YJ's Hotel, Jaejoong segera menuntaskan tugasnya. _Well_ , membersihkan kamar, mengganti sprei, menggosok lantai, menyikat kloset, dan lainnya.

Beruntunglah, mala mini kebanyakan tamu memasang tanda _Do Not Disturb_. Tanda _DND_ merupakan sebuah anugerah bagi _housekeeper_ seperti Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong telah membersihkan selama hampir 5jam, dan ini adalah saatnya untuk istirahat. Kepalanya sangat pusing, entah karena memikirkan Siwon atau karna memang cuaca.

Saat dia memasuki ruangan karyawan, dia melihat kegundahan para housekeeper yang lain. Terlihat heecgul sedang memijit kepalanya pelan dengan Junsu dan Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Demi celana dalam _merlin_ , aku tak mau membersihkan kamar 520! Lebih baik aku mebersihkan 20 kamar dari pada membersihkan kamar 520." Teriak Junsu frustasi.

"Ayolah Heechul _eonni_ , biarkan saja kamar 520 itu. Kita bisa beralasan bahwa semua karyawan sedang sibuk. Kamar 520 itu sebuah neraka" tambah Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkakn lengan Heechul.

"Tapi… dia adalah tamu istimewa." Ucap Heechul ragu sambil menggigiti ujung kukunya yang cantik.

Jaejoong sangatlah bingung, harusnya mereka tetap bekerja, bagaimanapun tamunya. Apalagi ini adalah tamu istimewa katanya. Memangnya ada apa dengan kamar 520? Apakah berhantu?

Dengan sedikit ragu, Jaejoong mengusulkan diri untuk membersihkan kamara itu. " _well_ , kalau tidak keberatan, aku bisa membersihkannya." Meski agak ragu, tapi Jaejoong tetap bersikukuh untuk mengambil alih perkerjaan di kamar 520.

Saat Jaejoong akan menuju ke kamar 520, Junsu tiba-tiba memanggilnya. "Jaejoong, kumohon jangan paksakan dirimu, kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, kami semua mengerti." Ucap Junsu dengan wajah khawatirnya

"Tidak apa-apa Junsuie, aku bisa. Tenang saja."ucap Jaejoong menenangkan.

"oke, kalau dalam satu jam kau tidak juga kembali, aku akan menjemputmu."

"Terimakasih Junsu"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Well_ , ini dia. Kamar 520. Kamar Jung Yunho. Tidak heran semua orang menghindari kamar ini. Saat Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya, dia menatap Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. "oh anak baru ternyata" Komentarnya singkat.

Jaejoong merasa tak perlu menjawab, ataupun sekedar berkomentar. Dengan segera, Jaejoong memakai kaos tangan karet dan mulai membersihkan kamar mandi. Dia mengambil handuk kotor, mengelap tempat gantungan handuk sampai mengkilap, menggosok bak mandi, menggosok lantai hingga dua kali. Dan semua itu seharusnya bisa Jaejoong lakukan dalam 20 menit kalau saja lelaki sialan itu tidak memandanginya setiap waktu dengan mata musang-yang oh sangat memikat-nya.

Setelah mengecek semua sudah bersih, Jaejoong mengganti sprei tempat tidur dengan yang baru, tangan ringkihnya dengan cepat merapikan ujung ujung sprei dengan rapi. Menyedot debu sampai dua kali, karena Jaejoong tidak mau dicap sebagai pegawai-baru-tak-berpengalaman oleh Yunho.

Setelah itu, Jaejoong merapikan meja yang berisi buku-buku Yunho. karena Jaejoong tidak tahu, harus mengurutkan berdasarkan apa, sedangakan Yunho tidsk memberi perintah dan hanya berdiri memperhatikan, maka Jaejoong mengurutkannya dari terbesar ke terkecil.

Setelah selesai, Jaejoong mengecek semuanya sekali lagi, takut-takut ada yang terlupakan. _Well_ , sebenarnya kamar ini sangat-sangatlah bersih saat Jaejoong datang, entah apa maksud Yunho menyuruh meraka untuk membersihkannya.

"Tuan, semua sudah saya bersihkan, saya permisi keluar." Ijin Jaejoong lirih.

Saat Jaejoong akan mencapai pintu. Yunho memanggilnya kembali.

"Bersihkan kamar mandinya. Lagi!" titah Yunho dengan raut muka datar.

 _Hell_ , bahkan Jaejoong sudah membersihkannya dua kali tadi, dan Jaejoong sangat yakin kalau kamar mandi itu sudah sangat amat bersih.

Tanpa berkomentar, Jaejoong segera membersihkan kamar mandi itu. Lagi. Tak diperdulikannya badannya yang menggigil dan kepalanya yang sangat pusing.

Tampaknya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadanya, Junsu membunyikan _bell_ beberapa saat kemudian, dan membawa Jaejoong keluar dengan alasan banyak tamu yang harus dilayani.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah meletakkan semua peralatannya, Jaejoong menuju kamar gudang dengan gontai. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan tubuhnya menggigil. Seketika semuanya gelap.

Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong pingsan langsung berteriak minta bantuan. Dengan bantuan dari bebrapa _bellboy_ , mereka membawa Jaejoong ke kamar gudang. Junsu mengompres dahi Jaejoong dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk minum obat pereda panas.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari serasa menusuk-nusuk mata Jaejoong, tubuhnya dingin. Jaejoong menaikkan selimut tebal dan halusnya.

Tunggu! Selimut? Tebal? Halus? Bukankan ini selimut sutera? Seingatnya dikamar gudang hanya ada selimut tipis.

Dan tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan bantalnya seperti lengan dan berotot? Lengan?! Berotot?!

Segera saja Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Seorang pria dengan dada bidang kecoklatan, lengan berotot yang sebelahnya dibuat bantalan kepala Jaejoong, mata musang yang berkilat lembut. Dan lelaki itu tidak memakai baju. Bahkan Jaejoong yakin, lelaki itu tak memakai apapun dibawah selimutnya.

"selamat pagi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n: hai again! Aduh aku sedikit kecewa, cuman dapet review 4. Yah mungkin memang kurang menarik kali ya. Gapapa ah. Awalnya emang cuman dikit wordnya. Eh ini malah jadi 2k. well, excuse my typo. Author tanpa typo, bagaikan sambel tanpa terasi (?)

Oh ya, karena banyaknya review di fanfic sebelumnya, yaitu masosychontisme. Maka aku sedikit bikin fikiran mau buat sekuelnya. Gimana? Setuju ga? Tergantun sih ya aku mah.

Oke, thanks buat yang follow, fav, review dan yang baca.

Don't forget to review.

Jakarta, 28 mei 2015.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cinderella Seoul** **Choi Min Gi**

 **Rated T**

 **GS for uke, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfic ini entah dibilang apa, aku hanya meminjam alurnya dai novel ' **Cinderella Tuathina** ' by **Mimosa Q**. tapi cerita, bahasa, semuanya murni dariku. Bagi yang sudah membaca novelnya. Mungkin akan berbeda dari novelnya karna saya hanya meminjam alurnya.

Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

 **DLDR! NO BASH FOR CHARA!**

 **READ A/N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alis Jaejoong bertaut ketika dirinya terjaga. Ia merasa lebih baik dan segar, dan sekarang tubuhnya hangat sekaligus nyaman. Samar ia teringat tidak enak badan, meriang hingga berbaring di dalam gudang.

Tapi memangnya gudang semewah ini?

Jaejoong terkesima ketika jemarinya membelai seprai yang menemani tidurnya. _Satin_. Atau _sutra_. Mungkin paduan keduanya. Tebal dan terasa sejuk, membelainya seperti ciuman kekasih. Jenis yang biasanya ia bereskan namun bukanlah alas tidurnya.

Selimutnya empuk, lembut pula. Jaejoong merengut mendapati dirinya mengenakan baju dalam, tapi barangkali Junsu atau Kyuhyun melepaskannya saat ia tidur?

Jaejoong berbalik, dan memekik ketika melihat pria itu berbaring disisinya. Pria dari kamar 520. Senyum menyeringai, seperti hewan buas yang hendak mengejar mangsanya, namun anehnya membuat keseluruhan wajahnya menjadi lebih tampan dan menggoda. Jaejoong terpesona sekaligus takut mengamati wajah kecil bermata musang yang melihatnya dengan intens itu.

Pria itu memikat, dan sialnya, dia menyadarinya. Jaejoong berusaha memalingkan pandangan, namun tak bisa. Karena senyum pria itu terpatri di benaknya.

Pria itu menguap, kemudian bertopang pada satu tangannya. Tangan dan dadanya yang telanjang kelihatan.

Astaga! Jaejoong punya firasat dibalik selimut, pria itu tidak mengenakan apapun. Pemikiran itu membuat Jaejoong risih sekaligus sebal. Mengapa pria itu begitu santai sih? Apa dia sudah terbiasa terbangun dengan kehadiran perempuan di sampingnya? Melihat seringai yang mendadak merebak di mulut pria itu, Jaejoong takkan heran kalau demikian.

Dan mengapa pemikiran itu membuat Jaejoong kesal?

"Apa yang…. Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong, seakan baru menyadari dirinya berpakaian minim.

Entah ini mimpi buruk atau barangkali memang dia saja yang tidak sadar, terjebak bersama pria menyebalkan yang baru ditemuinya kemarin. Jaejoong gemetar dan kali ini tubuhnya terasa panas, karena alasan yang berbeda.

Pria itu menatap Jaejoong malas. "Kau demam. Aku membawamu kesini, karena kupikir kau akan lebih cepat pulih daripada menghabiskan waktu di gudang apek itu. Semalaman aku mengompresmu, menemanimu saat kamu mengigau. Bahkan membukan bajumu saat basah karena keringat. Tidak usah kelihatan malu-malu begitu. Tidak ada gunanya. Dan setelah semua itu, ini balasanmu?"

Sialan.

Kali ini Jaejoong tidak punya jawaban cerdas untuk kalimat itu.

Benarkah demikian? Apa saat tidur kemarin pria ini merasa tidak enak hati dan membawanya, merawatnya, sekadar karena merasa bersalah memperlakukan Jaejoong sebagai budak sebelumnya? Atau ia punya maksud lain?

"Tapi..."

"Apa kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih? Kembali. Tapi karena menungguimu semalaman, aku mengantuk. Jadi biarkan aku tidur ya."

Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sebelum Jaejoong menyuarakan keberatannya atau berkata apapun, ponsel pria itu berbunyi. Dengan menggerutu, pria itu mengangkatnya. Ia terduduk. Punggungnya yang telanjang tampak jelas, menonjolkan setiap otot terlatih yang dimilikinya. Seperti secangkir coklat hangat di musim dingin, menggoda untuk dinikmati. Bukan pemandangan yang menyesakkan, namun tetap saja Jaejoong khawatir karena ini pertama kalinya dia menghabiskan malam dengan seorang pria.

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi? Jaejoong mencoba mengingat-ingat dan gagal. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa letih dan pegal, indikasi apakah ini? ia tidak ingin berfikiran _negative_. Kemarin memang hari dan malam yang menyesakkan lahir-batin, dan Jaejoong bekerja dua kali lebih keras. Terutama di kamar ini.

Seprai licin dan lembut di genggamannya ini, selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya ini, ia yang memasangnya dengan susah payah kemarin. Ia yang merapikan, menepiskan debu, kemudian memastikan semua tertata rapi sesuai standar kerjanya yang memang tinggi.

Pria itu tergelak seolah tidak ada beban sama sekali, dan Jaejoong mendelik sebal. Apa-apaan pria itu? tidak sopan.

Sadira menarik selimutnya lebih rapat menutupi tubuhnya. Pria itu berbalik, mungkin merasakan gelombang muak yang terpancar dari Jaejoong. Kemungkinan besar pria itu terganggu karena Jaejoong mencoba mendominasi selimut.

.

.

.

Pria itu masih saja berbicara, nyerocos tepatnya, dalam bahasa inggris yang tidak begitu dikuasai Jaejoong. Memang Jaejoong diharapkan bisa berbahasa inggris saat dirinya bekerja di Jung's Royal Hotel. Maklum, hotel itu kan berbintang lima dengan taraf international.

Samar, Jaejoong mendengar kata _"rencana",_ _"ski"_ , _"hiking"_. Jaejoong mengernyit karena pria itu masih saja berbicar _nonstop_ diponselnya namun alisnya naik tinggi dan menarik selimut dengan sigap.

Jaejoong tidak mau kalah dan merebut selimutnya. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba menutupi diri. Memang, ia tidak tau sepanjang malam pria ini barangkali melihat tubuh polosnya. Tapi itu kan saat Jaejoong tidak sadar. Sekarang, ia dapat melindungi diri, dan ia lebih rela seluruh kukunya dicabut dari pada membiarkan pria ini mempermainkan harga dirinya sepertinya ini!

Jaejoong berusaha berbaring sejauh mungkin dari pria itu, beringsut setengah duduk sambil bersandar pada headboard. Ia memegang selimut seperti tentara yang mati-matian menjaga benteng.

Pria itu menarik selimut, kedua matanya berbinar, seakan menantang. "haha, mau apa kau?"

Jaejoong tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia pun mencengkeram pinggiran selimut dan menarik lebih banyak ke arahnya. Kalau suaranya mau bekerja sama, ia pasti sudah berkata _"Pergi sana."_

Pria itu terdiam sejenak seolah mendengarkan lawan bicaranya di ponsel, atau barangkali ia sedang menyusun strategi untuk bermain-main. Ia duduk, kepala ditelengkan sambil tersenyum, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lalu ia beringsut mendekat dan ia bersila menghadap Jaejoong, matanya bersinar jahil dan bibir hatinya tersenyum dengan mempesona. Jaejoong tahu ia berada dalam masalah, namun belum menyadari sedalam apa.

Mereka kembali melakukan tarik menarik selimut, dan setelah sekian lama Jaejoong sadar pria itu hanya mempermainkannya. Kalau ia benar-benar menginginkannya, selimut itu pasti sudah didonimasi. Jaejoong hanya meringkuk kikuk tanpa penhalang. Darah Jaejoong mendidih karena ia merasa disepelekan. Direndahkan.

Tapi acara mari-tarik-menarik-selimut ini berlangsung bermenit-menit lamanya. Siapa bilang pria tidak bisa _multitasking_? Dengus Jaejoong kesal dalam hati.

Buktinya pria itu masih bisa mempermalukannya sembari berbicara pada entah siapa itu di ponsel.

Percakapan pria itu berakhir, dan pria itu memusatan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong. 100%. Wajah yang kemarin Jaejoong nilai angkuh sekarang melembut. Jaejoong tersentak saat sadar pria ini pasti akan menarik perhatian kebanyakan perempuan diluar sana. Ia terlahir dengan daya Tarik. Ia jenis orang yang takkan bisa kau lupakana dengan mudah.

Bukan berarti Jaejoong tertarik atau ingin memaafkannya. Maaf saja. Jaejoong ingin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kokoh bak granit itu, dan bertanya apa saja yang sudah pria itu lakukan pada Jaejoong. Namun kalau boleh jujur,Jaejoong sendiri sebenarnya khawatir dan takut akan jawabannya. Bagaimana kalau…? Apa ia bisa menerimanya? Dan apa yang akan dipikirkan Siwon kalau tahu Jaejoong ada disini semalaman dengan pria asing?

Pemikiran itu membuat alis Jaejoong berkerut. Mengapa ia masih harus memikirkan Siwon? sudah tidak ada gunanya.

Jaejoong mungkin bisa saja membohongi dirinya sendiri, namun seolah ada yang mengiris sekujur tubuhnya. Sakit hati bisa lebih menyakitkan dari pada sakit fisik. Setidaknya sakit fisik bisa diobati, kalau sakit hati…?

Jaejoong menerawang, kembali memikirkan apa salahnya. Kenapa Siwon memperlakukannya begitu buruk? Apa memang Siwon punya hobi menyakiti perempuan seperti dirinya? Dan mengapa setelah semua yang dialami Jaejoong, ketika mengingat Siwon, jantungnya masih saja berdetak lebih kencang?

"Yunho"

"Apa?" kata Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong terfokus pada pria itu.

"Itu namaku, Jung Yunho. Panggil saja Yunho"

Jaejoong mengerjap, takjub karena pria yang minta dipanggil Yunho itu begitu santai. Otot dadanya nampak jelas menyita napas Jaejoong, senyumnya miring ke kiri, dan mata musangnya berbinar nakal saat mengamati Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu namamu"

"Kim Jaejoong, panggil saja Jaejoong" sahut Jaejoong engan.

"Wow, seterkenal itukah diriku?" seringai Yunho senang.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya aku sudah tahu namamu. Aku bertanya pada Junsu dan Kyuhyun"

Benak Jaejoong berdesing, dan ia berusaha berfikir keras. Apa peran Junsu dan Kyuhyun dalam semua ini? Apa mereka menjebaknya? Jaejoong ingin menarik selimutnya lebih kuat lagi, tapi apakah Jaejoong siap menerima pemandangan Yunho tanpa busana? Telanjang dada saja sudah membuat Jaejoong belingsatan.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

Yunho dan Jaejoong terlonjak dan serempak menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu.

.

.

.

.

Siapakah itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **T.B.C**_

a/n: sorry untuk super late update ToT kuliah sangat sangat menguras waktuuuuuu. Sebagai gantinya, buat chap 4 ini bakal aku selesein cepet. Chap 4 uda proses pengetikan kok. Sabar yaaaa ToT

oh ada yang nanya, kenapa jae pindah-pindah kerja?

Jae bukannya pindah-pindah kerja. Dia kan aslinya kerja di jung's royal hotel. Tapi dia kerja di JY's Hotel karna waktu ada badai, dia ga dapet kamar. Sebagai ganti dibolehin tidur di gudang, dia bantu-bantu disitu. Kan lagi rame soalnya kalau badai kan banyak tamu yg nyewa hotel. Secara kan JY's Hotel itu anak cabangnya Jung's Royal Hotel, maka jae dibolehin bantu-bantu. Ngerti ga? O.O

Kenapa siwon gitu ke jae?

Itu rahasia, haha. Baca terus aja, ntar juga dibahas di chap-chap selanjutnya.

Sekali lagi thank you yang udah review, yg uda baca. Author itu hampa tanpa readers u,u

Don't forget to review.

Jakarta, 9 oktober 2015


	4. Chapter 4

**Cinderella Seoul** **Choi Min Gi**

 **Rated T**

 **GS for uke, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfic ini entah dibilang apa, aku hanya meminjam alurnya dai novel ' **Cinderella Tuathina** ' by **Mimosa Q**. tapi cerita, bahasa, semuanya murni dariku. Bagi yang sudah membaca novelnya. Mungkin akan berbeda dari novelnya karna saya hanya meminjam alurnya.

Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

 **DLDR! NO BASH FOR CHARA!**

 **READ A/N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

Suara menggelegar dari arah pintu memecah keheningan. Jaejoong terlonjak, Yunho hanya menaikkan alis.

"Ah, lagi-lagi dia. Kenapa sih dia tidak pernah mau memencet bel? Bunyinya kan lebih enak dari pada ketukan seperti itu."

Tentunya Yunho sedang bercanda. Lebih pantas disebut gedoran dari pada ketukan, pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong juga tidak akan heran dalam waktu dekat ini pintu itu akan terlepas dari engselnya saking dahsyatnya ' _ketukan_ ' itu.

 _ **DUK! BRUK! BRUK!**_

"Aish, iya iya! Sebentar!"

Yunho melepaskan pegangan selimutnya dan untuk sesaat Jaejoong memegang selimut sepenuhnya, menyembunyikan diri dalam kehangatan dan ketebalannya. Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menahan napas, ia khawatir akan melihat pemandangan polos Yunho dan bersiap-siap menutup mata. Atau malah membelalakkan mata?

Manusiawi kan kalau penasaran? Maka ia mengintip sedikit sambil berpura-pura menutup mata.

Pekikan tertahan keluar dari tenggorokkannnya. Yunho ternyata memakai celana _boxer_. Merah marun gelap, dan harusnya sih tampak sopan. Harusnya. Ditubuh Yunho, kelihatan seperti buatan designer berharga ribuan dolar. Eh, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau harga _boxer_ itu memang segitu. Yunho sepertinya tipe yang tidak segan menghabiskan uang.

Ah, celana _boxer_. Jaejoong harus kecewa atau tidak ya? Mungkin keduanya. Dan ketika merenungkannya lebih dalam, Jaejoong kaget karena ia sebenarnya merasa kecewa dari pada lega. Kenapa harus _boxer_? Kenapa tidak polos saja? Upss..

.

.

.

.

Yunho berkacak pinggang, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, dan bersiap membuka pintu.

Terbesit pemikiran yang tidak enak dalam benak Jaejoong, bagaimana kalau yang ' _mengetuk_ ' pintu itu adalah pacarnya Yunho? Atau lebih parahnya lagi, orangtua Yunho? Ah, Jaejoong mulai pusing memikirkannya.

Tunggu dulu, kalau memang pacar Yunho, harusnya sekarang dia sekamar dengan Yunho kan? Kalau orangtuanya, mana mungkin menghajar pintu? Apa orangtua Yunho bernama hulk? O.O

Pintu terbuka, dan terdengar perdebatan yang anehnya terasa _familiar_. Jaejoong menyurukkan diri lebih dalam di balik selimut. Demamnya sudah sembuh namun tubuhnya masih saja gemetaran, gemetar karena takut. Atau mungkin malu? Di depan Yunho saja Jaejoong tidak karuan begitu, apalagi didepan orang asing lain?

Dentuman tangan ke dinding, pintu yang ditutup. Perdebatan lagi, Jaejoong menyesal tidak menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk lari ke kamar mandi. sekujur tubuh Jaejoong kaku akibat ketakutan yang tidak rasional. Ia hanya meringkuk dan tidak berani menampakkan wajah. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang kalau melihat Jaejoong di sini?

Sudah kenyang rasanya Jaejoong menerima sindiran baik tersirat ataupun terangterangan. Dulu saat ibunya masih hidup, ia berusaha menegarkan hati saat ada kasak kusuk.

" _Memang jadi pelayan hotel gajinya cukup? Janjangan Jaejoong punya profesi ganda… mungkin dia menerima tip besar dari para tamu hotel atas '_ jasa _'-nya yang memuaskan.."_

Dihakimi oleh orang seenaknya memang menyakitkan, tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah tak peduli seberapa kita menyanggah, selentingan itu akan lebih meranggas ke mana-mana. Jadi lebih mudah bagi Jaejoong untuk berusaha mengabaikannya.

Tapi apa dikota seperti _Seoul_ , ada gossip-gosip tak sedap seperti itu pula? Bagaimana kalau kelangsungan karirnya yang baru dimulai di kota ini? Jaejoong berharap siapa yang diajak bicara oleh Yunho bukanlah pengusaha hotel….. atau penggosip. Ia tidak ingin memberikan kesan bahwa Jaejoong bersedia tidur dengan para tamu utk mendapatkan ' _penghasilan sampingan_ '.

.

.

.

Astaga.

Jaejoong kenal suara itu. Suara yang bisa melambungkannya ke angkasa sekaligus menguburnya jauh dibawah tanah.

Suara yang kemarin menyayatnya dan membuatnya putus asa.

Apa Tuhan sedang memainkan lelucon kejam untuknya? Atau hal ini kebetulan biasa?

Bagi Jaejoong, semuanya seperti malapetaka. Siapa yang menyangka Siwon ternyata kenal Yunho?

Jaejoong berusaha mengintip dari balik selimut, yang meski tebal, dapat memberikan bayangan samar dua pria didepannya. Yang satu bertopang dagu, ekspresinya tak terbaca namun tubuhnya kelihatan rileks. Yang satunya lagi mondar mandir sambil mengacak-acak rambut, tubuhnya gelisah tidak mau diam. Mereka anehnya berdiskusi dalam bahasa inggris. Jaejoong menyesal karena pemahamannya belum mencukupi untuk memahami semua kata-kata mereka. Kalau ia tidak salah tangkap, Siwon sedang memarahi Yunho karena bersenang-senang dengan perempuan di masa-masa seperti ini.

Jaejoong tidak paham maksudnya, memang ada apa? Dan meski ia sendiri tidak tahu tadi malam apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi menurutnya bukan alasan Siwon marah-marah. Dengan siapapun dan apapun yang Yunho lakukan di waktu luangnya, bukan urusan Siwon kan?

Kecuali kalau Siwon kekasih Yunho…

Sesuatu yang dingin merambati tengkuk Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong menelan ludah kasar. Apa mereka benar-benar pacaran? Apa Jaejoong kecewa kalau Siwon _gay_? Atau Yunho? Atau kedunaya?

 _Absurd_ , kenal saja tidak dengan Yunho. Namun kalau memang Yunho pecinta sesama jenis, hal ini menjelaskan semua hal. Pantas aja Yunho tampak tenang dan tidak rikuh sedikitpun terbangun di samping Jaejoong-yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam. Meski terbesit dalam benaknya…. Kaum perempuan sepertinya sungguh merugi… sebenarnya ini bukan urusannya kan?

.

.

.

Untung saja Siwon tidak tahu kalau yang berada dibalik selimut itu Jaejoong. Jadi sementara Siwon dan Yunho berdebat-Siwon nyerocos dan Yunho menimpali dengan santai, Jaejoong menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap tenang. Biar saja ia disangka batu atau tidur pulas, yang penting ia tidak terlibat.

Mungkin karena Siwon akhirnya sadar kalau Yunho tenang-tenang saja, Siwon menghentakkan kaki kemudian keluar kamar. Pertengkaran itu selesai sudah, dan Jaejoong yang sungguh lega dapat bernapas lagi. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya, pelan- pelan Jaejoong mengintip, sehingga selimut terbuka. Yunho meliriknya.

Tapi kemudian Siwon memasuki kamar kembali, kepalanya menunduk seolah berpikir. Namun ketika Siwon mendongak dan mendapati Jaejoong ada di tempat tidur Yunho, ia berjengit seperti disengat listrik. Mata Siwon yg sebelumnya membelalak langsung menyipit, tatapannya penih spekulasi. Bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' namun tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Terlambat bagi Jaejoong untuk kembali bersembunyi di balik selimut, jadi Jaejoong hanya menatap mata Siwon. tidak lama, namun cukup memberi sinyal _"Terus kenapa?"_

Yunho mengamati mereka berdua, senyumnya semakin lebar. "Hei, hei, ada apa ini? Mendadak semuanya memutuskan berperan dalam film bisu, atau apa?"

Siwon dan Jaejoong mengabaikannya.

Yunho menatap mereka bergantian, pemahaman mengembang di wajahnya. Kening Yunho berkerut, dan segurat tekad membayang. Yunho seolah sedang berusaha memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Perlahan Yunho menutup pintu kamar, kemudian dengan langkah ringan dan panjang mendekati Jaejoong. Wajahnya tak terbaca.

Yunho meraih jemari Jaejoong, tangan Yunho terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Jaejoong otomatis meremas tangan Yunho yang disambut Yunho dengan mengecup punggung tangan Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku karena kalian harus berkenalan dengan cara seperti ini," kata Yunho.

Yunho tampak menikmati semuanya meski seharusnya ia rikuh dengan pakaiannya yang minim itu. Yeah, minim. _Boxer_. Ketat. Menggoda.

"Siwon, perkenalkan ini kekasihku, Jaejoong. Jaejoong sayang, ini rekan kerjaku, Choi Siwon."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

a/n: huhuhu ini super kilat ngetiknya. Di sela kesibukan pindahan, bener2 disempetin ngetik ini mah.

Buat yang tanya, kenapa siwon kek gitu ke jae?

Sebenarnya kalo kalian cermati, chap ini ada clue nya buat masalah mereka kok. Jadi bacanya jangan cepet2, diresapi lah istilahnya. Hehe

Okelah tanpa kebanyakan cincong. Silahkan di riview, kalo ga riview juga gapapa kok u,u

Well, excuse my typo. Ini uda aku edit 3x. tapi kalo masih ada typo ya aku minta maaf banget. Namanya juga manusia, tak luput dari kesalahan. Eitsss…

Oke, don't forget to review.

Jakarta, 10 oktober 2015


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinderella Seoul © Choi Min Gi**

 **Rated T**

 **GS for uke, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfic ini entah dibilang apa, aku hanya meminjam alurnya dai novel ' **Cinderella Tuathina** ' by **Mimosa Q**. tapi cerita, bahasa, semuanya murni dariku. Bagi yang sudah membaca novelnya. Mungkin akan sangat beda jauh dari novelnya karna sekali lagi saya hanya meminjam alurnya.

Semua tokoh milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

 **DLDR! NO BASH FOR CHARA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Siwon, perkenalkan ini kekasihku, Jaejoong. Jaejoong sayang, ini rekan kerjaku, Choi Siwon."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Untuk satu-dua menit tidak ada yang berkata-kata. Wajah Siwon terlihat shock sekali. Jaejoong memucat, kembali menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Hanya Yunho yang menguap dengan tenang, Yunho beranjak mendekati lemari, mengeluarkan jubah tebal kemudian mengenakannya. Lalu ia melenggang tenang dan duduk di samping Jaejoong, memeluk bahu Jaejoong dengan sikap protektif.

"Kekasihmu," kata Siwon, suaranya sarat tuduhan.

Yunho mengedikkan bahu. "Begitulah."

Siwon berusaha mengendalikan diri. Postur tubuhnya yang tadi tidak bisa diam sekarang tegang sekaligus tenang. Ia sekaku pilar marmer, wajahnya pun datar tak terbaca.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian." Suara itu sarat akan kecaman, dan Jaejoong mengerut karena hatinya pedih. Tatapan Siwon penuh celaan dan hidungnya mendengus seakan mencium sesuatu yang menjijikkan. "Yunho, kita akan bicara lagi nanti."

Begitu pintu tertutup, Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Yunho tampak ragu-ragu. Akhirnya Jaejoong merasakan tangan Yunho menyentuh rambutnya. Pelan, lembut, nyaris seperti angin. Kemudian Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti. Oh, jelas ia tahu mengapa ia menangis. Ia merasa lagi-lagi Siwon menghakiminya sesuka hati. Serendah itukah Jaejoong dimata Siwon? bodoh. Harusnya ia tak perlu bertanya lagi. Dari tindak-tanduknya selama ini, perilakunya kemarin, seolah Siwon ingin menghukum Jaejoong.

Oke, barangkali Siwon merasa ia tidak layak dijadikan teman, apalagi kekasih. Status sosial, barangkali. Ayah Jaejoong entah siapa, Jaejoong tidak tahu. Ibunya sakit-sakitan. Belum lagi pekerjaannya sebagai _housekeeper_ , yang sering dipandang sebelah mata bagi kebanyakan orang.

Jaejoong tidak malu dengan profesinya. Pekerjaannya halal, tidak merugikan orang lain. Statusnya memang dipandang sebelah mata, namun ia sudah belajar untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikan pendapat orang lain. Toh mereka hanya bisa mencibir namun tidak membayari tagihan dan keperluan Jaejoong sehari-hari. Jaejoong masih memegang teguh prinsipnya, meski ada beberapa tamu hotel yang ' _menawar_ 'nya. Jaejoong hanya perlu menolak dengan sopan.

Apa karena ini Siwon menolaknya? Karena Siwon menganggapnya wanita murahan?

"Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis lagi." Suara Yunho bagaikan oase di padang pasir.

Air mata Jaejoong malah semakin deras tertumpah mendengan ketulusan dalam suara Yunho. Jung Yunho, yang sama sekali tak mengenalnya! Mengapa malah ia yang memperlakukannya selembut dan sebaik ini?

"Mengapa? Mengapa kamu melakukannya? Mengapa membelaku seperti itu? Orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal!?" isak Jaejoong. Yunho tidak berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"kau mengenal Siwon kan?"

Degupan jantung Yunho terasa menenangkan, seperti jangkar yang menahan perahu agar tidak karam dilautan. Jaejoong mempererat pelukannya pada Yunho, Jaejoong merasa sangat nyaman.

Aneh, padahal Jaejoong baru bertemu Yunho kemarin. Dan Yunho sangat jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Namun Yunho yang ada disini untuknya, menenangkannya. Sepasanga lengan kekar Yunho merengkuhnya, membuatnya aman.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku… aku mengenalnya dulu. Waktu Siwon masih kuliah."

Yunho bersiul. "Begitu ya. Maaf, aku tadi bicara sembarangan. Kalau aku tidak bicara seperti itu…" Yunho tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tidak perlu."aku tidak ingin Siwon menganggapmu wanita murahan.. atau wanita panggilan… Maaf kalau Siwon jadi salah paham. Aku tidak mengira kalau… yah, aku tidak tahu."

Jaejoong merasakan Yunho menghela napas. Mungkin karena menyesal. Atau kesall karena Jaejoong membasahi jubbah mandi mahalnya? Jaejoong memustuskan untuk saat ini, ia tidak akan peduli. Ia sudah terlalu lama sendiri, ia tidak pernah punya teman yang cukup dekat, apalagi seorang kekasih. Maka Jaejoong akan menyambar setiap kesempatan yang datang, meskipun dalam bentuk Yunho.

"Tidak penting Yunho, dari dulu pun sudah begitu… dan… tidak seperti itu kok. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan menegenai aku dan Siwon, tapi dari dulu kami hanya begitu-begitu saja. Mungkin aku yang salah mengartikan perhatiannya. Aku sempat berharap… tapi…"

"Maksudmu?" Suara Yunho selembut beledu. andai saja secangkir cokelat panas ditambah _marshmallow_ leleh bisa bersuara, maka seperti itulah kira-kira suara Yunho. Manis, lembut.

Jaejoong mencengkeram jubah Yunho, dan mulai bercerita. Awalnya Yunho responsif, minimal memberikan komentar atau suara seperlunya seperti 'oh, begitu. Ah, pantas saja. Masa? Hmmmm.' Namun lama-lama Yunho diam saja.

Seperti bak yang dibuka sumbatnya, Jaejoong tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Bahkan perasaannya. Jaejoong bercerita dari dulu menaruh hati pada Siwon, namun Siwon tiba-tiba dingin. Jaejoong bahkan memberi tahu Yunho kejadian semalam-dimulai dari ajakan makan malam yang terdengar seperti kencan. Hanya saja Jaejoong tidak bercerita tentang ciumannya- ia terlalu malu. Atau barangkali Jaejoong juga takut nilainya akan minus dimata Yunho?

Kediaman Yunho membuat Jaejoong khawatir. Apa Yunho berpikir bahwa Jaejoong juga wanita gampangan? Atau malah wanita tidak beres? Jaejoong juga mendadak sadar bahwa ia hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam. Perlahan Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri, namun lengan Yunho seperti marmer, mendekapnya erat.

"Yunho…" cicit Jaejoong, rikuh. Bagaimana cara memberitahu Yunho bahwa Jaejoong mulai merasa tidak nyaman?

"Hei, aku masih mengenakan baju dalam. Bagaimana kalau aku berpakaian lengkap dulu baru kita bicara lagi?" memangnya bisa, Jaejoong berbicara gamblang seperi itu?

Yunho sepertinya menyadari ada yang salah. Perlahan Yunho melepaskan pelukannya. Jaejoong mengernyit saat Yunho menatapnya intens. Tatapannya dalam, bola mata berpadu bola mata, lega juga Jaejoong karena Yunho tidak jelalatan kemana-mana.

"Hanya ada satu cara Jae." Suaranya tenang, diremasnya kedua bahu Jaejoong mantap dan penuh tekad.

Jaejoong mengernyit, menatapnya heran. "Maksudmu?"

"kalau kau ingin Siwon kembali padamu…"

Jaejoong ingin memprotes dan berkata bahwa ia sendiri belum yakin bahwa itulah yang ia inginkan, tapi Yunho sudah keburu mengeluarkan isi benaknya.

"….kau harus berpacaran denganku. Jadilah kekasihku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n: sorry teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelat update. Gasempet edit ulang. Jd typo banyak kayanya

ohiya pasti banyak banget yang bingung knp jae bisa kek semacam pindah pindah kerja.

Jadi, jae itu kerjanya di jung's royal hotel. Nah yang JY's Hotel itu ibarat anak cabangnya jung's royal hotel. Nah waktu itu kan ada badai, jae gabisa pulang. Otomatis kan harus nginep di JY's Hotel. Tp kan kamar penuh semua, makanya dia nawarin jadi pekerja tambahan biar bisa dapet kamar meski cuman gudang.

Emang susah dimengerti ya?

Bingung juga sih ngejelasinnya.

Jakarta, 09 maret 2016


End file.
